An Uchiha's Cherry Blossom
by IceyShadowofFate
Summary: my first fanfic! woo hoo! SasuSaku fic. not a oneshot. T rated for later language and blood. i really dont like this story. i might discontiue this. or i just might wrap it all up in one or two more chapters. tell me if you want this to continue or not.
1. Chapter 1

alright this is my first fanfic so be nice! ALL FLAMES WILL BE DELETED! on with the story! o and plz excuse the spelling errors, i will fix them later!

Declaimer: I Dont own Naruto or any of its characters for if i did, tht darn orichimaru would be dead!

**Chapter 1 Suprise Attack**

A girl looked down at her injured teamate. He was bleeding from a gash on his stomach, causing his orange and black jumpsuit to turn a dark red.

_I can heal him, easy. _The pink-haired kunoichi thought, placing her hands over the wound. Chakra surged through them as she healed the gash. After a moment or two the boy stirred a bit, then reluctently opened his eyes. He sat up straight and looked up at the female shinobi kneeled down beside him. His bright blue eyes met her shining emrald ones.

"Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled warmly. It was always a joy to see the people she healed up and talking again.

"Don't mention it Naruto."

She stood up and lightly pushed Naruto down as he tried to do the same.

"Naruto don't," She scolded waving a finger playfully at the boy. "Rest a bit before getting up, ok?"

An annoyed smile crossed his pale face. "Fine." He pouted

The girl turned on a heel and walked over to her other teamate, a raven-haired, onyx-eyed boy. He had a few inch long gash on his left shoulder and a small cut on his cheek that still trickled a few droplets of blood. Other cuts and bruises covered his body but no injuries were _too_ severe.

"Sasuke, would you like me to heal you?" She asked meekly.

Sasuke turned his head and stared straight at her through narrowed black eyes.

"No."

The anwser was quick, but still sharp all the same.

Shock glinted in Sakura's eyes for a heartbeat. Then she relaxed and shrugged it off.

"Alright."

She walked off a little way toward the small pond near the center of the vast meadow. At the edge of the pond the ninja sat down and peered into the clear, blue water. Sakura stared at her reflextion and saw this: Wide emrald eyes, pale white skin, shoulder-length cherry blossom pink hair, and...She sighed. She still had the wide forehead she was teased for as a kid.

She sighed yet again. "I thought by now I would have grown into this stupid forehead, I mean I'm 17 years old for god's sake!" Sakura thought aloud.

Yes in fact she was 17 years of age, and so was the rest of the rookie 9. It had been 2 years since Sasuke had come back from killing both Orochimaru and Itachi, therefore avenging his dead clan. Even so Sasuke seemed as cold and as serious as ever. Eveytime Sakura tried to get close to Sasuke, he seemed to just keep pushing her farther and farther away from him.

"Why does he hate me so? Was it... something I did?" Sakura pondered this a moment before brushing it off. There was nothing Sasuke could hold against her, except for the fact that she was incredibly annoying to him at the age of 12. But even so, not even Sauke would hold a grudge about something as stupid as that.

She stood up and took a final peek at herself. Sakura wore a red tank top that had it's collar slightly raised and a white zipper went down the middle of the shirt. Her light tan skirt hugged her figure and hid the dark blue shorts that went down to her knees. The black boots she wore were flat-heeled and went up to the middle of her shins and open toed.

Sakura turned away from her reflextion and gazed at her teamates. Sasuke was on the ground, staring up at the slow moving clouds and looked deep in thought. Naruto on the other hand was sleeping soundly under a Sakura tree nearby.

As her gaxe reached the blackberry bushes alittle way behind them, Sakura saw the bushes rustle and reveal a group of kunai and shuriken, along with other weapans. She foze in shock as she noticed their target: Sasuke.

Woo Hoo! my first chapter done plz reveiw! chapter 2 is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

my second chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! sry it took so long! all flames will be used to kill orochimaru!!!!!!!!!!!!

Declaimer: i dont own naruto. its tht simple. if i did tht damn orochimaru would be dead!

**Chapter 2 Sakura!**

_No! I have to get there first! _Sakura thought frantically, reaching for a kunai from her leg holster.

"Sasuke, Naruto! Look out!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed running toward them.

But then it happened. She dropped the kunai and fell to the ground with a _THUD. _She screamed as the weapons pierced her already wounded body.

Naruto's head shot up as the agonized shriek filled his ears. Sasuke turned around and instantly saw the small pool of blood slowly forming around his upturned teammate.

"Sakura!" they shouted in unison.

Sakura barely heard them. She stared blankly at the sky, waiting to die. _Well better me than Sasuke or Naruto._ She smiled weakly at the thought and slowly closed her eyes. Sakura felt some pick her up and her bangs whiplash against her face before she lost consciousness.

Sasuke felt the kunoichi go limp in his arms as he and Naruto headed toward the Konoha hospital.

_Sakura please. Just hold on for a few more minutes. There it is!_

Suddenly the Konoha hospital came into view. The giant iron gate in front had the word 'Hosptial' engraved on it in Japanese. It was open; just as it always was, day and night.

Sasuke sighed in relief and sped up his speed. Naruto, however, slowed down.

"Hurry it up loser! We don't have all freaking day!"

"Well I don't have enough chakra to keep going at this pace!"

Sasuke grunted and kept at his pace, while Naruto stopped altogether.

_Oh well the dope can catch up later._ He stopped at the hospital entrance for a sec before bursting through its doors. At the front desk, the fifth hokage, Tsunade, was helping Shizune sort out some filing but immediately looked up at the sound of the doors crashing against the walls (Sasuke hit them with a little to much force then he intended).

"What the heck is-" The hokage stopped mid-sentence as her golden eyes saw the pink-haired bundle in the young man's arms, which were dripping with blood. Shizune saw it too.

"Well don't just sit there! Call a stretcher NOW!" Tsunade barked at the young medic-nin, who then picked up the phone and called for one.

The stretcher came soon enough and when it did Tsunade took Sakura from Sasuke's arms and laid her gently on the white bed. She groaned in pain and Sasuke took a step toward her, but an arm blocked his way. It was Tsunade.

"Sasuke relax. We've got everything under control." With narrowed golden eyes Tsunade stared intently at the 17 yr old boy. "Are you even listening to me?"

If he was listening he showed no sign of it. All his attention was focused on Sakura; his gaze never left the kunoichi until she had been wheeled out of the main hospital room. Then he snapped back to reality.

"Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something?"

The hokage rolled her irritation filled eyes (I'm not sure if that really makes sense but it does in this story) then walked off after the stretcher.

Sasuke tilted his, confused. Then he shrugged it off and sat down, only to stand up again as Naruto barged through the hospital doors.

"Sasuke! Where in god's name is Sakura?"

_Typical Naruto_ he thought nodding his head toward the hallway doors at his left, where the hokage and the others had disappeared.

"Down that hallway. I guess she was token to the emergency room." He replied, looking at his feet.

"Oh."

Sasuke sat down in a chair near the hallway and Naruto sat close by.

Silence hovered in the room like a morning mist and lasted just as long (which I would say be like 2-3 hrs). At long last, Naruto broke the silence.

"S-So do you t-think S-Sakura will b-be alright?" He stammered. The usual high-pitched peppiness had left the ramen-lover's voice and was replaced with dull and sadness. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw a single tear roll down Naruto's face. He was obviously incredibly worried about their teammate.

And Sasuke felt just the same.

Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Second chapter is done!!!!!!!!!!!!! What will happen to Sakura? Will she die? Or survive? Why am I talking like a retard? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Third chappy! Me very happy and sry about the wait! Here it is! P.s. I repeated the first sentence.

Declaimer: if I actually owned Naruto I wouldn't be wasting y time writing about it!

Chapter 3I cant think of a name

And he felt just the same. In his eyes were tears he had been struggling against to keep them from falling down his cheeks. But when he felt the first he had shed since the Uchiha massacre, he knew he was powerless to stop them. Quickly he turned his around so Naruto would see the few tears cascading down his face.

Sasuke sensed Naruto was watching his curiously and he turned his head little more. It was too late.

"Oh my god, are you…_crying?! _ Is the great Sasuke Uchiha _crying?_ Wow I never thought I'd live to see the day that you-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke interrupted angrily, his tears forgotten. "I'm sure the whole damn hospital heard that you idiot!"

Victory glinted in sapphire eyes.

"So I was right. You were-"

Naruto was interrupted again but this time not by Sasuke; the door to the hallway had just opened and closed, revealing a dressed in white with short brown hair. The woman stared at the bickering boys with wide gray-blue eyes and she obviously knew who they were and whom they were waiting for. As the boys looked back at her they instantly noticed the deep sympathy twinkling in her orbs. That wasn't a good sign.

Short chappy, I kno. I promise to make the next one longer! O and BTW: When it said 'that wasn't a good sign'? It meant that she felt bad for um ya kno and Naruto and Sasuke assumed it meant Sakura was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

4th chapter finally! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo incredibly sry bout how long u had to wait! I was having a writers block...plus I just got outta school and I was busy with a graduation party and ending school work so I couldn't update….sry again!

Declaimer: If I owned Naruto 1. Sasuke and Sakura and Ino and Naruto would have gotten together a long time ago 2. That darn Orochimaru would be dead!

Chapter 5 Is she okay?

Silence tore at the room for a few more moments before the nurse finally cleared her throat and spoke.

"You two must be Haruno Sakura's teammates, are you not?"

Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"Well Tsunade healed her the best she could but-"

"So she's dead!?" Naruto interrupted; the third interruption that day.

The nurse chuckled sadly. "Let me finish. She healed her the best she could but," She paused and Naruto and Sasuke felt beads of sweat drop down their brows. "She lost a lot of blood. Who knows how long it'll take for her to recover."

Naruto and Sasuke sighed in relief. Even though it might take a while, knowing that she'll recover was like a cup of lemonade in a heat stroke. Cool and relieving.

_What's this feeling? I know I'm happy that she's going to be okay but why the hell am I feeling more then that toward her? _Then it hit him. Hit him like a snowball on hot day. Yet even as he came to realize what it meant, he still refused to admit it. _No, no, NO! I am not in love with Sakura! I am not I am _NOT

"Sasuke did you hear what she just said? Sasuke!" Naruto's yelling snapped Sasuke from his thoughts.

"What?"

"She said to follow her!"

"Why?"

"Because she'll take us to Sakura! God Sasuke!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, but noticing the nurse, whose name he later found out was Suki, was headed out the hallway door, quickly followed with Naruto close behind. Once actually in the hallway, Sasuke noticed how big the hospital really was; the hallway its self was about 100 yards in length and 15 yards in width. About 50 doors lined the walls, leaving only 1 foot of white wall between each door. Not to mention the fact that everywhere you turned was bustling with excitement, from doctors treating patients to just secretaries answering phones at the desk nearest the door.

Sasuke staggered a bit, staring at everything and all, and ended up bumping into Naruto.

"Sasuke move it!" He said, rubbing his nose with one hand and pushing Sasuke with the other.

"Oh!" Sasuke said, bumping into Suki. His eyes widened in embarrassment as she tripped and turned around, staring at Sasuke as if hes the one to blame.

"Sorry." He apologized, and looked away quickly. Behind him he heard Naruto giggle. Sasuke groaned angrily and looked at the floor the rest of the way to Sakura's room, secretly planning how to get Naruto back for pushing him.

After another few moments they arrived at room 108; Sakura's room. The nurse cracked open the door and peered inside before opening it wide enough so the two boys could step inside. Inside there was Sakura emerald eyes staring almost sightlessly out the widow on the left of her bed. Hearing the two walk in though, she turned her head toward them. She smiled, noticing who they were.

"If anything happens, get a doctor immediately, and she lost a lot of blood and must be dizzy so don't move around to much or to quickly." With that, team 7 was left alone in silence. Until Naruto spoke.

"So Sakura…H-how you feeling?" He asked walking over to her left side. Sasuke strode to her right, noting how beautiful she looked...even if she was covered in bandages…

Damn hormones… 

"O-okay I guess…"Sakura whispered meekly. Naruto and Sasuke, who was now on his knees at Sakura's side, looked at her through concerned eyes. She returned the concerned glances with a weak, yet reassuring, smile. But her smile became a cough quickly and small drops of blood landed on her hand and trickled down the side of her mouth, proving her internal injuries were serious. Sasuke reflexively put a hand to her shoulder as Naruto stood and took a step to the door. But Sakura, even wounded, was just as fast and took hold of Naruto's wrist, while shrugging Sasuke's hand away.

Grabbing a napkin from the bedside table with her free hand, she wiped the blood off.

"Don't. I'm okay, really guys." Sakura said her voice muffled by the napkin.

She coughed again.

"No you're not." Naruto said, kneeling again and gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you're planning on getting better quickly, you should rest."

Sasuke nodded, placing his hand over hers. Her eyes widened at the gesture. _That's the first time hes ever held my hand_

She blushed as did he once he realized what he had done, but didn't cease the contact. Naruto, being the slow learner he was, just tilted his head and shrugged it off.


End file.
